Mega-Mecha Sword
The Mega-Mecha Sword is a mechanical sword discovered by Jake and his crew in the episode, "Jake's Mega-Mecha Sword". History As revealed by Izzy the Mega-Mecha Sword is said to be a blade of legend. Not much of the tale behind the sword as its origins or who forge it remains a mystery. Abilities *'Compass Mode':The Mega-Mecha Sword has a built-in compass. *'Whirly-Blade': Similar to Captain Hook's Whirly-Hook, the Mega-Mecha Sword spins rapidly like helicopter blades allowing the wielder to soar through the sky. *'Periscope Mode': The Mega-Mecha Sword can morph into a periscope. *'Pogo Stick Mode':The Mega-Mecha Sword can morph into a Pogo stick. *'Drill Mode':This was the final feature displayed by the Mega-Mecha Sword at the end of the episode.While the sword was under Captain Hook's control he accidentally transforms the sword into a drill mode which burrows a hole through his ship. Role in the series While preparing for the Belch Mountain Parkour Race Jake uncover the Mega-Mecha Sword with in the brush of the Never Land Jungle. Marveling at his newly acquired mechanize blades various features Jake begins to neglect his old sword that Peter Pan bestowed upon him.Jake wasn't the only one taken by the Mega-Mecha Sword wonders Captain Hook also has his eye on the sword various features that rival his collection of hook and was determined to claim the sword as his own. Once Jake finally reach the finish line atop of Belch Mountain Hook manages to take the Mega-Mecha Sword for himself leaving Jake to plummet into the volcano. Jake ask Hook to help him out of the volcano,but the volcano start rumbling forcing Hook and his crew to flee to safety leaving Jake to his fate.Fortunately Cubby, Izzy and Skully arrive to help Jake but find themselves also in the volcano but using Cubby's map learn of a secret path to escape the volcano.Equip with his old sword Jake finds the confident and courage to lead his crew out of Belch Mountain and later rescuing Hook and his crew from the danger of the lava flow.The Mega-Mecha Sword makes one final appearance at the end of the episode still in Hook's control finally successfully stealing a treasurer.Hook attempt to try the various feature of his new sword but accidentally turning the Mega-Mecha Sword into a drill which burrows a hole into the deck of the Jolly Roger forcing the ship to sink. Video games The Mega-Mecha Sword plays a key role in the Disney Junior online game "Super Pirate Powers". The sword is reclaimed by Jake and his crew but Captain Hook manages to swipe it once more.Jake set off on a quest to reclaim the sword pursuing Hook across Never Land. Gallery Jake-Mecha Mech sword01.png|Jake using the Mega-Mecha Sword's compass mode. Jake-Mecha Mech sword03.png Jake-Mecha Mech sword04.jpg Jake-Mecha Mech sword05.jpg Jake-Mecha Mech sword06.jpg Jake-Mecha Mech sword07.jpg Jake-Mecha Mech sword08.jpg Jake-Jake's Mega-Mecha Sword0.jpg Jake&Izzy-Jake's Mega-Mecha Sword.jpg Jake-Mecha Mech sword09.jpg Hook&crew-Hook-Jake's Mega-Mecha Sword01.jpg Hook-Jake's Mega-Mecha Sword02.jpg Hook-Jake's Mega-Mecha Sword01.jpg Hook-Jake's Mega-Mecha Sword03.jpg Hook&Jake-Super Pirate Powers.png Mecha sword Super Pirate Powers.jpg Super pirate powers.jpg Jake-Mecha Mech sword10.jpg Groupshot-Jake's Mega-Mecha Sword.png JakeHook&Mega-Mecha Sword-Super Pirate Powers01.jpg Hook&Mega-Mecha Sword-Super Pirate Powers01.jpg Jake-Mecha Sword-Super Pirate Powers01.jpg Jake-Jake's Mega-Mecha Sword11.jpg Jake-Jake's Mega-Mecha Sword09.jpg Jake-Jake's Mega-Mecha Sword08.jpg Jake-Jake's Mega-Mecha Sword06.jpg Jake-Jake's Mega-Mecha Sword05.jpg JakeCubby&Skully-Jake's Mega-Mecha Sword02.jpg Jake&crew-Jake's Mega-Mecha Sword13.jpg Jake&crew-Jake's Mega-Mecha Sword11.jpg Jake&crew-Jake's Mega-Mecha Sword10.jpg Jake&crew-Jake's Mega-Mecha Sword05.jpg Trivia *The Mega-Mecha Sword is the first successful thing Hook has manage to take and keep from Jake and his crew.However by the end of the episode he will soon regret it. Category:Objects Category:Weapons